A Christmas Sequel
by I-am-Fairy-Tail122
Summary: As promised, a few little Christmas specials for my reviewers! Pairings: StiLu, NaLu, GraLu,RoLu,Jelu,Colu. Enjoy Minna! And Merry Christmas! I will upload NaLu tomorrow. GraLu Christmas Day. RoLu Boxing day.
1. Chapter 1:StiLu

_**A Christmas Sequel**_

_**By: I-am-Fairy-Tail122**_

**Konichiwa Minna~! And a very Merry Christmas to all you Fairy Tail fans out there! As promised, here is the little Christmas story I had planned. If I do mess up, I have wet nail polish all over my fingers at the moment and I really don't want to get my computer keys all soiled, so... Please excuse my somewhat horrible spelling! Anyways, this will be a StiLu. I'll make a NaLu after this one, and maybe a GraLu as well. How about that? Make everyone happy this Christmas! and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! And now... THE STORY!**

_**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I had been over three weeks since the Grand Magic Games, and ever since we returned, I've been in such a bad mood. I would get mad the second anyone spoke about our successful win against Sabertooth and even angrier when Natsu talked about a certain Dragon Slayer from that guild. I was currently sitting at the bar, ignoring Natsu as he rambled on about the joy of being back on top again. I quietly sipped my hot cocoa as Natsu spun around in his stool. I didn't smile, I didn't laugh, I didn't speak. I didn't react at all. Well.. that was a lie. I gave Natsu a good smack on the head, which sent him probably half way across the guild.

"_Shut up already!_" I screamed. Natsu got up, stunned from the hit.

"What are you talking about Lucy? You should be happy that Fairy Tail is back on top!" Natsu yelled back. Anger started to bubble up inside me, but I didn't want to see any of my comrades get hurt. I got up from my seat of the bar and put on my mitts and toque, as well as my thin winter jacket, with my hot cocoa in hand as made way for the door.

"I'm leaving. Merry Christmas everyone." I muttered.

"Merry Christmas, Lu-chan!" Levy dismissed, and waved. I waved back, not turning to look at anyone. I quietly sipped my drink again as I walked to no where in particular. I just wanted to get my mind off of things for a while.

_Maybe I'll go to the park..._

_**(Sting's P.O.V.)**_

I walked past many buildings as I made way for Magnolia park. I decided to come here for only one reason; Lucy Heartfilia. After the Grand Magic Games, something had sparked within me and I didn't know what. All I knew was that it had something to do with the blonde Celestial mage.

_**"Hey Sting. Aren't you mad about those fairy bastards winning the Grand Magic Games?" **_

_**"Just shut up Rogue!" **_

_**After that, I stormed out of the guild and made my way for Magnolia.**_

I sighed. I was in such a bad mood after losing to Fairy Tail. And really mad about not being able to see Lucy again. I looked down towards the snowy ground in thought. I remembered that fight that Lucy and Flare had during the Games. That was the first time that I had seen Celestial Magic and probably my last. Unless I met her again. I really wanted to. The crunch of snow filled my ears as the cold bit at my skin. I growled.

_Why didn't I bring a coat or at least a pair of mitts?_ I asked. I was about to look up until I bumped into something.

"Ouch! Shit that's hot!" I screamed as a brown, burning liquid spilled all over my clothes and shown skin.

"Oof. Hey! My hot cocoa!" a female voice whined. I looked at the source of the voice. A blonde teen sat sprawled against the white snow as she pouted from the loss of her drink. I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so damned familiar, but I couldn't remember why. The blonde looked up at me with frustrated brown eyes. _Now _I knew where I had seen her before!

"Lucy? Is that really you?"

_**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I looked up at the blonde teen who had said my name. My eyes widened when I realized who it was. I brushed the snow from my red and white skirt and looked back towards the Light Dragon Slayer. I gave him a smile.

"Long time no see, Sting." I chirped cheerfully. I could see Sting was partially shocked to see me again. He took a hesitant step towards me, staring in my eyes the whole time. I looked him in the eye in return. I was slightly taken aback when he wrapped his arms around my lithe figure in a hug. I gasped softly as he pressed his nose into my hair, taking in a deep breath.

"I missed you, Lucy. I thought I would never see you again..." he confessed. I hugged him back.

"I missed you too Sting. But why are you here? And on Christmas Eve? I thought you might be partying with your guild!" I questioned. Sting let me go and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, well... You see, I wanted to... Uh, see if you wanted to, you know, have dinner or something..." he stuttered nervously. I laughed softly.

"I'd love to." I replied. Sting smiled in relief. I walked up to him and hugged him again.

"You know, after the Grand Magic Games I've been in such a bad mood, and now that you're here it's brightened up my day." I confessed.

"Same here. So, what should we do for dinner?" he asked. "I don't really know this town."

"I have an idea."

***Time skip- After dinner***

"That was so good!" Sting exclaimed. I nodded. Sting and I were walking towards the park, his arm around my shoulders and my head placed upon his chest. I clutched my coat. It was freezing out here.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked Sting, finally realizing that he had no coat or mitts. Not even a toque! He looked at me.

"Not really. Why? Are you?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes! It's like minus 20 out here! Jesus!" I yelled. Sting smiled in amusement. I continued to shiver. Sting suddenly snapped his fingers, which scared probably the other half of warmth inside my entire body away.

"I know what'll warm you up!" he exclaimed. I looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"This."

He leaned down and kissed me, and he was right. It warmed me right up.

**Merry Christmas... **

**~Zaïde~**


	2. Chapter 2:NaLu

_**A Christmas Sequel**_

_**By: I-am-Fairy-Tail122**_

**Konichiwa Minna~! Here is part two of the Christmas Sequel! This one's for those NaLu fans out there! Enjoy and Merry Christmas Eve! **

_**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

"Mira~ Why do _I_ have to do this?" I whined to the white haired bar maid. Mirajane looked at me, while wiping w glass clean. She gave me a light smile.

"Lucy, it's for the kids. And besides, Natsu's being Santa. He wanted you to be his little elf!" she scolded. I looked back at her with an 'I-should-have-known-you-were-up-to-something' glance. I crossed my arms.

"No." I said. Mira started to pout, giving me her famous puppy dog eyes. I side glanced and sighed, giving up.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Yay!"

"Just don't make me wear anything too... show-off-y." I explained. Mira waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it Lucy. Here's your costume. Here's the address. Be there at 4:00 sharp. No exceptions!" Mira handed me a bundle of clothing and gave me the address of the mall. I sighed and grabbed them from her, making my way out of the guild. Just as I was leaving, Natsu bumped into me.

"Hey Luce. What's that for?" he asked, pointing at the bundle of clothing. I looked at it.

"Oh, this? For the Santa thing at the mall today." I explained. Natsu looked confused, but then brushed it off. He smiled and I smiled back.

"I'm heading to my apartment to change. See you later,I guess." I said, waving goodbye.

***Short time skip-Lucy's apartment***

****"Here we are again." I mumbled. I opened the door to my apartment and walked in. I kicked off my boots and shut the door behind me. I walked up to my bedroom and closed the door so I could be left in peace for a while. I pulled out my key chain and took out a silver key.

"Open, Gate of the Canis Minor! Nicola!" I called. A glowing light shone ahead of me before Plue popped out, a red Santa hat on his head. I knelt down and grabbed the 'dog'.

"Aw~! Plue you look so cute!" I cooed, strangling him within my arms.

"Puun! Puun!" he gasped. I let him go.

"Sorry about that. You just look _so_ cute! Anyways, I need your help. Mira gave me a costume to wear to this Santa thing tonight at the mall right? I don't trust it..." I explained.

_After all, this _is_ Mirajane we're talking about here. _I thought. I stood up and walked over to where I dropped the costume. I picked it up and began unfolding it. My suspicions were correct-a-mundo! The outfit was split into two; a green top with red lace over it that would fall over my shoulder, it also left my stomach area bare. Then there was a red mini skirt that was covered in green lace. A black belt looped around the skirt, giving it some pop. There were also some silver fishnet stockings that went with the red and white Santa hat. I sighed and looked over at Plue. I held it up to him.

"What do you think?" I asked. He gave a shaky thumbs-up. I shook my head, and walked into the bathroom to change. After putting everything on, I walked out at looked for my earrings. My gaze fell upon the clock. 3:30!

"Oh no! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up!" I screamed. I rushed to my jewelry box and and snatched out my silver snowflake earring and latched my keys onto the black belt.

"You can go back Plue. Thanks for your help." I thanked the Spirit. Plue left with a little 'Pun!' and I pulled out my curling iron. I waited some time before it warmed up, so while I was waiting, I decided on a pair of shoes. I found a pair of bright red pumps that were studded on the heel part. I slipped them on and started curling my blonde hair. I finished and looked at the clock. 3:50!

_Oh God! Hurry up Lucy!_ I screamed at myself. I quickly hair sprayed my hair and placed the Santa toque on top. I walked out of my apartment and over to the marked address Mira gave me at the guild. I got there in about five minutes. I didn't live to far away, but I saw that it looked more like a casino or a lodge, not a mall. I shrugged it off and walked inside. I was surprised to see that the whole guild was there, covered from head to toe in green, red and white with a banner that said 'Merry Christmas!' on it.

"Lucy! You're here!" a voice said. I looked for the source and saw that Natsu started waving to me. I waved back and smiled, partially angered at Mira but also happy that I didn't have to go through the pain of lifting kids onto Santa's lap. I walked over to where Natsu and the gang were sitting. Little did I know, that where I was heading had a surprise for me once I got there.

"Lucy fell for it! Go Natsu! Go! Kiss her now!" Mira yelled. I looked up and saw the familiar green sprig of Mistletoe hanging above my head. I face palmed. How could I have been so stupid? I stopped thinking for a split second when Natsu stepped under the little green branch with me.

"Do you mind?" he asked, as he started to lean down. I shook my head, and our lips met. There were cheers in the background and everyone started singing 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas', just as Natsu and I pulled away.

"Merry Christmas Luce."

"Merry Christmas Natsu."

**Joyeux Noël...**

**~Zaïde~**


	3. Chapter 3:GraLu

_**A Christmas Sequel**_

_**By: I-am-Fairy-Tail122**_

**Konichiwa Minna~! Here's GraLu! Tomorrow is RoLu! Any other suggestions? What did you guys get for Christmas? If you're like my family we open everything on Christmas Eve and do a quick show and tell the next morning... Well, Enjoy and Merry Christmas! :)**

_**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I shivered while I walked home from the Christmas party Fairy Tail held that evening.

"Damn. Why does winter have to be so damn cold?" I cursed under my breath.

"I like it!" a male voice defended. I stiffened up and turned around on the heel of my feet. I held my breath once my eyes lay on a tall, muscular, raven haired teen the same age as me. I let out my breath in relief.

"G-good God, G-Gray! You sc-scared me h-half to deat-th!" I said though chattering teeth. Gray gave a light chuckle.

"Didn't see me there did you? That was kinda funny to see your reaction." he laughed. I pouted cutely. Gray immediately stopped laughing as he saw my face. "H-hey. I didn't upset you did I?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. I pointed at Gray as I laughed, holding my midsection in the process. Gray smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny. Why'd ou leave the party? Everyone's missing you already." he asked. I stopped laughing.

"It was getting a little too crowded for my taste. I'm... sorta claustrophobic." I said embarrassed.

_Wait... Why am I getting so flushed over talking to Gray? _I asked myself in slight alarm.

_"Because you liiiiiiike him!" _I could picture Happy rolling his tongue as he said that. Of course, this was all happening in my head, but my conscious was right. I did like Gray. A lot more than I probably should. But I didn't let it bother me _too_ much.

"Um, Lucy? You there?" Gray asked while waving a hand in my face. I was snapped out of my thoughts. I looked up at him questioningly. Did he ask me a question? He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Leave it to an author to get caught up in her own thoughts..." he whispered. "I was asking you if you wanted to get some ice cream or something."

So he _did_ ask me something! I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I tried to surpress a blush.

"S-sure. Just let me get some mitts or something." I agreed.

"Oh, wait! Here, I meant to give this to you." Gray fumbled through his thin jacket and handed me a package. I looked at him and took it curiously. I fumbled with the wrapping paper, thanks to my cold hands. After finally ripping the wrapping off **(Lolz. Try sing that ten times fast! Ripping Wrapping, Ripping Wrapping Ripping Wrapping...)** I was surprised. I took out the folded fabric and looked at Gray. He looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks and one started to appear on my own. I smiled and pulled the fabric onto my hands.

"Do you like them?" Gray asked. I fanned my hands out infront of me and admire the pink and yellow mitts.

"I love them! Thanks Gray!" I said, giving him a hug. He hesitantly hugged me back with a smile plastered on his face.

"So how about that ice cream?" he asked once we pulled away. I grinned from ear to ear, and nodded.

"Let's go, before I change my mind." I giggled. Gray and I walked side by side to a near ice cream shack. I looked at the long list of ice cream to choose from.

"What would you like, you two?" the ice cream man asked.

"One scoop of strawberry in a cone please!" I asked. The man gave me a smile and then looked at Gray.

"Hmm... Vanilla please. One scoop, waffle cone." he ordered.

"Coming right up!" the man chirped. I smiled at Gray who smiled back.

"Here we are! One scoop of strawberry and one scoop of vanilla!" the man said, handing us our ice cream.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas!" I said as Gray and I walked off-after paying of course! The man waved back at us. I turned back around and licked my ice cream cone.

"Mmm, this is good!" I exclaimed as I took another lick. Gray nodded and licked his cone. **(Dirty thought...XD Sorry peoples, that's just how I think!) **

We walked for some time. Gray and I both finished our ice cream and we were currently sitting on a bench in the park, watching the snow fall delicately. I reached up my hand and caught one. I smiled. Gray slung an arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to him.

"Hey Lucy, look up." Gray said.

"Hm?" I hummed as I looked up. My eyes widened. Gray was holding a spring of Mistletoe above our heads. I looked back at him with a smile. We inched closer to each other and our lips touched.

_Winter...could actually be pretty nice._

**Feliz Navidad...**

**~Zaïde~**


	4. Chapter 4:JeLu

_**A Christmas Sequel**_

_**By: I-am-Fairy-Tail122**_

**Konichiwa Minna~! Today is RoLu and JeLu and CoLu,one for each new chapter. Hey, have you guys noticed that most of the pairings with Lucy in them always end in 'Lu'? If you guys have any other suggestions for me, PM them or leave a review. Enjoy Minna~!**

_JeLu first:_

_Starting back at the Tower of the Heavens, during the time that Jellal was under a spell._

_**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I ran, and ran. Away from the pain, away from the hated face of my love. It had been so long since I had seen him, and now look at him. He was a wreck. Taken over by a spell, taken over by one of _his_ followers. Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran. I didn't want to see him like this. I didn't want to see Jellal the way he is now. It didn't make any sense. He was a smart boy, one who didn't fall for traps easily, yet he let himself get taken over by this... this Spirit. It angered me, to see him like this. This wrecked man, this bloodthirsty beast. What ever happened to friends forever between us? After all this time, I thought he would remember me, but he didn't. He has no idea who I am.

I ran up a winding staircase in hopes to find the hidden door. The door to the control room. The room where he was hiding in. I wanted him to remember me. I wanted my old Jellal back!

_**(Jellal's P.O.V.)**_

I smiled as I watched this twisted game from the surveillance lacrimas placed throughout the tower. My smile faded, however, when I saw her. I knew what was going on through her head. She thought I had forgotten her. But how could I forget her? She had been so kind, so gentle that one day. The day when I was forced to join this slave army, this cursed slave joint. My childhood friend Luc Heartfilia, thought I had forgotten her. I didn't blame her. I didn't blame her for not stopping the guards that took me from her. After all, we were just kids. She didn't have the power that she has now. I watched her as she ran to find the hidden room where I hid. She was growing warmer by the second. Every step she took led closer to where I was hiding To be perfectly honest, I wasn't ready to face her. She thought that I was taken over. She wasn't wrong. I was. But not by what she thought I was.

_**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I bursted through the door at the end of the hallway. I panted breathlessly. I cautiously took in my surroundings. It was dark, the only light being emitted through a small, round window. Angled into the light was a chair. In that chair... was the man I was searching for. Perfect blue hair, and intricate tattoos on his face, the rings on his fingers glowing in the small beam of light. I could feel tears starting to raise to my eyes when he lifted his hood. He smiled, and I ran up to him, flingin my arms around his neck.

"Jellal? Do you remember who I am?" I asked.

_**(Jellal's P.O.V.)**_

"Do I remember who you are? Of course I remember. How could I forget you Lucy? My precious friend Lucy Heartfilia. We meet again." I whispered into her ear as I hugged her in return. She buried her face into the crook of my neck.

"I missed you so much." she mumbled through tears.

"Me too Lucy, me too..."

**Ok, well. I'm sorry that there wasn't a kiss or anything in this one. Nothing really sparked inside me this time. Sorry guys. The writing side of me takes control when I'm on Fanfiction. Until the next chapter! ^_^**

**~Zaïde~**


End file.
